


better than okay

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Blankets, Breathplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Poe came with a strangled whimper, and Finn released the pressure around his throat with nothing more than a swift hand gesture. His other hand clasped Poe's, giving a small, reassuring squeeze.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: Obedience and Trust Flash Exchange





	better than okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



Poe came with a strangled whimper, and Finn released the pressure around his throat with nothing more than a swift hand gesture. His other hand clasped Poe's, giving a small, reassuring squeeze.

"You okay?" Poe laughed, exhausted yet exhilarated.

"I'm fine. It was just…" When he trailed off, Finn finished for him.

"Intense? Yeah." Finn shuffled up the bed until their faces were level, pressing his forehead against Poe's and pulling the blankets around them before gently kissing him on the lips. At first Finn had worried about using the Force that way, but when they'd both felt ready to try, his bond with Poe had made it easier to communicate - not _just_ by using the Force, but by using words, and paying attention to subtle changes in body language.

Poe snuggled closer, rich brown curls tickling Finn's nose as he buried his face in his shoulder. Finn chuckled. Poe's hair _looked_ great, but it always had a faint engine-oil smell, even after he'd washed it.

"Are _you_ okay?" Poe's breath was warm against his neck. Finn smiled, inhaling that engine-oil scent he'd somehow come to love.

"Better," he murmured, stroking Poe's back and kissing his forehead. "I'm with _you."_


End file.
